1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide type electronic device, more particularly to a slide type electronic device with a device body that is slidable in more than one sliding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional palm-top computer 1 (such as the so-called ultra mobile PC (UMPC), which is exemplified herein by U60 UMPC of Gigabyte Technology Co., Ltd.), which includes an input device body 11 and a display device body 12 stackable on the input device body 11. The input device body 11 has a top face provided with a keyboard unit 13. The display device body 12 is slidable rearwardly relative to the input device body 11 to permit access to the keyboard unit 13.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional palm-top computer 2 (such as the so-called ultra mobile PC (UMPC), which is exemplified herein by U1000 UMPC of Dopod) likewise includes an input device body 21 and a display device body 22 provided on the input device body 21. The input device body 21 has a top face that is also provided with a keyboard unit 23. The display device body 22 is pushable rearwardly relative to the input device body 21 to a standing position.
A structural limitation shared by the computers 1 and 2 of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that, since the keyboard unit 13, 23 on the input device body 11, 21 is located within the space that is exposed after rearward sliding of the display device body 12, 22 disposed above the input device body 11, 21, and since the display device body 12, 22 is slidable generally in a single direction, the space available on the input device body 11, 21 after rearward sliding of the display device body 12, 22 is limited, so that, aside from the arrangement of a standard keyboard to serve as the keyboard unit 13, 23, there is barely any space available for arrangement of other shortcut keys. Furthermore, even if there is some additional space for arrangement of other shortcut keys, in order to use the shortcut keys, the user still needs to push the display device body 12, 22 rearwardly in the same way as using the keyboard unit 13, 23. Thus, the user is not able to quickly and conveniently operate the shortcut keys.